Confused, Really Confused
by KitFisto'sGirl
Summary: Plo, Ahsoka and Kit Fisto go on a mission and end up captured. To make things more complicated, Plo is finding himself falling in love with Ahsoka, And Ahsoka is crushing on Kit. Not that romantic, just hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Exept Matchstick the second. And I don't own the name, or the fact that he's a clone.**

Jedi master Plo Koon was very nervous. He had a very bad feeling about this day. He had just

been informed by Master Yoda that he would be joining Jedi master Kit Fisto and Padawan Ahsoka

Tano on a mission to infiltrate and sucessfully destroy the new sepratist ship, the _Malevolence II. _God,

for some reason he was worried about this mission. It was probably him worrying about Ahsoka again.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd given into himself awhile ago and admitted to himself that he

loved her. She was just so beautiful. But, he knew she loved someone else. And so he was content just

to keep his secret to himself.

" Are we ready to go now, commander?" Kit Fisto, who was standing right next to Plo, asked Cody.

Plo though enviously of Fisto's life. The lucky Nautolan could do anything with water that one could

imagine. Including breathe it. He was so bright and cheery, and everyone loved him. And he had the

looks. He had almost every girl in the Temple dreaming about him. And Plo, well, he was just........ugly

and awkward. The floor shifted under his feet, nearly knocking him off balance.

" whoa there" said Kit, steadying Plo.

" thanks" he muttered.

" premission to take off sir" said Cody

" permission granted" Kit and Plo said simultianiously.

The ship took off. Ahsoka came in. the minute she entered the room almost all the glances were locked

on her. Plo tensed, ready to take down whatever crazy stalker clone who decided to jump onto Ahsoka.

He'd seen it done before.

" hey guys" Ahsoka said as she sat down.

Plo shivered. "Holy shit" he muttered under his breath.

This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**This crazy story I am enjoying writing. Insane I am. Yoda laugh**

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was scared. She didn't want to admit it, but she was. She hadn't planned on the " transport

ship" _Malevolence II _having more battle droids on it than she'd ever seen in her life. It was obviously a military ship. The

Jedi had been tricked. She looked over at Kit. The Jedi master was doing a stunning job, killing droids like he did it

every day. Which he did. She sighed. She knew she shouldn't, but she did have a crush on Kit. A big one. I mean, she

_was _sixteen anyway. She was jolted out of her thoughts as a droid attempted to shoot her. She rolled out of the way just

in time, slicing the legs out from under the offending droid. She wiped sweat from her forehead, and looked up, just in

time to see Asajj Ventress and General Greivous joining the battle." oh shit" she muttered.

* * * * * * *

Kit Fisto also saw Ventress and the general enter the battle. He ran over to engage Greivous. He wasn't sure who was

winning this battle, or if there were any clones still alive. All he knew was that they'd been tricked, and that he would be

lucky if he didn't die today.

" hello, General," Kit said, immediately engaging him, " we meet again"

" I will kill you Jedi!" was Greivous's only response.

Kit laughed. " you had your chance, and you failed. You will fail again"

" you'll go the same way your little Mon Calamari friend went!" Greivous yelled the mention of Nahdar, Kit

felt a great sadness. But it didn't stop him from blocking everything Greivous threw at him, countering every blow with

something more powerful. For every cut Greivous managed to give him, he gave Greivous three. Then Kit felt a

presence behind him, and turned to see a B1 droid aiming a blaster at him. At this moment, Greivous took advantage and

stabbed him through the shoulder.

" Ahhhhh!" Kit screamed in pain. He dropped his lightsaber, which immediately went out. He tried to pick it up with his

uninjured arm, but the B1 droid smashed it with his blaster.

" ha" Kit heard triumph in the General's mutilated voice.

Then he felt someone hit him on the side of the head.

Then, he felt nothing


	3. Chapter 3

When Kit woke up, all he could feel was the fiery pain in his shoulder.

" what happened?" he muttered.

" umm...... can you understand him, Ahsoka?"

" not really, why?"

As Kit struggled up, he realized that he was in a cell, along with Plo, Ahsoka, and about five clones.

He saw that both Plo and Ahsoka had minor injuries, but Rex had a big gash on his forehead.

" what happened?" he asked again. Then he realized, by the confused looks on Plo and Ahsoka's faces,

that they couldn't understand him.

" what are you saying?" Ahsoka asked.

Then Kit realized he was speaking in Til, his native language.

" I'm sorry," he said, in english, " I......I will do that when I feel.....feel"

Then Kit fainted once again.

Plo sighed. This was going to be hard to get out of. Then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ahsoka

stroking Kit's forehead. And he realized: not only was Ahsoka not interested in him, she was in love

with Kit.

_Damn_ he thought

Just then, he heard someone coming down the hall

" oh, no, here comes Greivous" said Rex, peering down the hall.

Greivous stormed in. growling the whole time.

" I'm here to take someone for questioning," he said

at this everyone trembled. They knew what Grievous was like.

Then Greivous grabbed a clone named Rocket, and walked out the door

" oh, no" Cody breathed.

" what?" Plo asked.

" he's new. He doesn't know about Greivous. And if I know him, he's going to get himself killed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I am that so long on the update I have been taking. Busy I have been. **

Plo Koon didn't know what to do. He was scared for Ahsoka's safety. He wanted to assure her she

would be safe, but that would be a lie. He watched her now, bandaging Kit's shoulder. He sighed. She

was so beautiful, and courageous. Even now, after Grievous had come back to announce that he'd killed

Rocket, the clone, out of frustration, the sixteen year old Togruta was keeping a cool head. Plo heard a

sniffling noise. He turned to see Rocket's friend, Bronze, crying in the corner. It was strange, he thought

to himself. He had never seen a clone cry before. But he went over to Bronze and put his arm around

him. He knew Bronze could use a little comfort. " It's okay, " Plo muttered. "he didn't tell Greivous anything. He was a brave man"

Bronze's tear stained face looked up at him. " you mean clone" he said.

" no. I mean man."

If he'd never seen gratitude before, he saw it now, on Bronze's face. It filled him with a warm, happy feeling, the same as the one he'd gotten when he'd brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple so many years ago.

" It'll be all right." He said to Bronze.

" right. Sorry sir"

" and one more thing. It's okay to cry. Remember that." Plo smiled.

Bronze managed to give him a smile back.

" um.... guys, I think Kit's waking up" said Ahsoka.

Plo ran over. "Fisto, are you alright?"

" yes, yes, I'm fine." Kit attempted to sit up

" Ahhh!," he yelled, grabbing his injured shoulder in pain.

Ahoska laid him back down. " Just relax" she soothed

He sat up anyway, face burning in embarrassment. He was supposed to lead this mission, but all he'd manage to do was get everyone captured, get injured and knocked unconscious.

" It's okay," said Ahsoka, feeling his humiliation.

" no, It's not" Everyone turned to see who'd spoken. It was Rex.

" Greivous is coming down the hall, right now, toward this cell, and he dosen't look happy"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys, I owe you all like, three updates. I am so sorry. I only have, like a half hour usually to type and It's really annoying. I'm getting a laptop soon though, so you'll definitely get way more updates for all my stories. **

Greivous stormed into the cell again, looking more unhappy than before. Plo scooted a little closer to Ahsoka, just in case. Casting a dirty look at Kit, Greivous said:

" I have killed one of you already, do not make me do it again. I will tell you now, if you refuse to tell me your information, I will question another one of you, and there is no guarantee that he'll make it out alive." He glared at them all.

"how dare you threaten us you son of a bitch!" Kit, who was sitting now, yelled.

" I wouldn't speak like that in your place, Fisto!" Grievous yelled angrily, stomping over to Kit and grabbing him by the neck

"It looks like you'll be next" Greivous said.

"no!" Ahsoka jumped up, getting in Greivous's way.

"ahh! Are you asking to take his place. Greivous shook Kit like a rag doll. Then he reached for Ahsoka, too.

At that moment, Plo jumped up and threw Greivous's hand away with the force. Greivous slapped him away. Plo felt his mask come loose. And before anyone could do anything, the Kel Dor's mask fell off and clattered on the floor.

Plo felt as if he were suffocating. He gasped for air, and felt poisonous oxygen enter his lungs. His chest ached in agony. He kept clawing for air, fresh pure air, but none came. Then he felt his vision going dark.

"Plo!" Kit yelled. "Help him Ahsoka! Quickly!"

Ahsoka, throwing one last, desprate gllance at Kit, ran over to Plo.

Greivous took this opportunity to leave, taking a struggling Kit with him.

Ahsoka grabbed Plo's mask and shoved it on his face. Plo felt air coming back in to his lungs. He attempted to breathe a sigh of relief, but it came out more like a shudder.

"It's all right" said Ahsoka, stroking his forehead. Plo felt energy running through his nervs. Ahsoka was stroking his head. _Ahsoka_ was stroking his head. With another sigh, Plo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the clone's were getting restless.

"Ahsoka, sir, we need to get out of here. Greivous is going to just kill us off, one by one.

"I'll see what I can do" said Ahsoka, getting up. Then she spotted an air vent, and a brilliant plan bloomed in her mind. "Can someone give me something, like a screwdriver?" She asked.

"um.....will this work?" Asked Rex, taking off his shin guard.

"good" Ahsoka took the shin guard, and used it to pry open the vent.

"I'll see what I can find" she said, "wish me luck: and with that, Ahsoka crawled down into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Greivous dragged Kit down the corridors until they reached an empty room. Then he threw him down on the floor, a look of disgust on his face. Two magna gaurds came in and stood in the corners.

"You can make this easy, or you can make this hard, Fisto" He said, then he laughed and coughed. Kit, saying nothing, glared at him. Greivous, grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Are there any other ships in this section right now?" He yelled into Kit's face.

" you are a fool to think I would tell you of my own free will" He whispered fiercely.

Greivous once again threw him down on the floor. He took out his lightsaber and held it over Kit's chest. "Tell me" he hissed. Kit just glared. Greivous then raised his lightsaber above his head and slashed Kit's chest open. Kit felt as if his whole body was on fire. He tried to meditate out the pain. Greivous grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. Kit wasn't sure if he was even alive anymore.

"tell me now if you want to live!!!" He yelled furiously. Kit shook his head. He could feel his medatation kicking in, and the pain was slowly dwindling out of him. Greivous hit him. Then when he still refused to tell, he borrowed a stick from his magna guard and electrocuted Kit on the back of his neck, a place very sensitive to Nautalans.

Kit was screaming in pain now. Or, he thought he was. He wasn't sure.

"tell me, Fisto" Greivous said, while making deep cuts in his arms with his lightsabers.

"n-n-no" Kit managed to gasp out.

Then, Greivous did something that, if you were on Kit's homeworld, you could get a lifetime in jail for. He cut off one of the Nautolan's tentacles.

"no! No, please!" Kit was begging now. His head felt like it was splitting open. He could feel the sensors in his tentacles going wild. It was like being electrocuted, but worse.

"tell me" Greivous started to cut off another one.

"no! Please stop! Please! I'll tell you!"

Greivous deactivated his lightsaber.

" Koth! Master Koth!" Kit's mouth seemed to be working on it's own accord, " He's in sector 339-50!!" Then, Kit fainted.

**I know! Short chapter, but now we know why Greivous knew where Master Koth was!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Come on, review!**

Ahsoka crawled along the vast network inside the vent. She was amazed how much you could see from one heating vent network. She'd seen into Asajj Ventress's and Dooku quarters, along with the control room. It was amazing. She stopped to wipe the sweat off her forehead. I was a little hot in there, it being a heating vent and all. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt the floor give way from under her. She plummetted. She landed in a room. Looking up, she realized a heating vent had been taken out of place on the ceiling, and she'd fallen right through it.

Unfortunatly, she was not alone.

"halt!" said a battle droid, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Ahsoka tensed. She didn't have her lightsaber, but she knew she could kill this droid with her bare hands if she wanted to.

"what are you doing here, Jedi?" it asked.

"none of your business" Ahsoka was wondering why this droid wasn't calling for help. She advanced.

"uh..what are you doing?" it asked. Ahsoka was getting ticked off. This was the stupidest droid she'd ever met.

"killing you" she replied.

"uh...uh...ok, that's awkward"

Ahsoka stopped. That was the wierdest thign she'd ever heard a droid say. She dived on it anyway, knocking it to the ground. It's head rolled off, reviealing......

A human face.

A clone face to be exact. He looked like rex, but with gray hair. His face looked young, though. His glittering black eyes ratiated mischief. "what do you think you're doing?" he gasped, still with a droid voice. Then Ahsoka noticed a voice disguiser on his neck.

"who _are_ you?" she asked him.

" my name's Matchstick the second. I am...was a spy for the republic"

" What do you mean by _was_?" Ahsoka hoped this wasn't a rougue clone.

"They've forgotten me. Now it's all I can do to keep gathering information and hope they'll remember me." A sadlook took over his face. Ahsoka, who couldn't stand sad clones the way you or I can't stand wet, cold puppies, hugged him.

"It's OK" she said. "we'll help you get back, If you'll help us get out of here"

"what do you mean?" Asked Matchstick.

Ahsoka explained about how they'd gotten captured, Rocket's death, and how they needed to help Kit and get out before Greivous killed anyone else.

"It's a deal" said Matchstick, still in his droid voice.

They shook on it.

* * *

Ahsoka was back in the heating system (courtesy of matchstick) and feeling very lucky. Matchstick had promised to come check on her soon, and get her out when he could. She really trusted that strange clone, and hoped she did the same. Then she realized something. What if greivous came back and she wasn't there?

Withh this thought in her mind, she raced towards the other end of the heating line.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kit came to, he was lying back in his cell. His tentacles shivered, while his big, black eyes tried to take in his surroundings. The first thing he became aware of was burning pain. It crept through his head, down his nerves, as if his whole body was burning, his entire being consumed by searing flames. He tilted his head a little, becoming aware that there were two drops of water above him.. floating... ..above him. He heard his own ragged breath. His chest felt as though it was stabbed every time he tried to take a breath.

"shhhh. It's ok" he heard a comforting voice beside him. Then he realized that the drops of water were not drops of water at all, but eyes. Blue eyes. Ahsoka's eyes. The padawan. Yes. That was it. He tried to shift a little and groaned in pain.

"no, don't move. You'll be ok" Ahsoka said. She stroked his forehead. "relax." she said. Tearing her leggings and Plo's cloak, she'd managed to bandage his back and chest, but no one knew what to do with his tentacles. She was worried though, because they seemed to be causing him a lot of pain. She moved his head onto her lap. She stroked his uninjured tentacles. He shivered.

"my...my head" he managed to whisper.

"yes, your tentacles are hurt" said Ahsoka gently. "do you know what to do?"

"yes" he whispered. It hurt to talk. His throat felt really dry. Come to think of it, everything felt really dry. He tried to summon up the strength to ask for water, but he couldn't. Then...

"master Plo! Ohmigod master Plo! His eyes, they're...they're glazed over!" Ahsoka said.

"he needs water! Quick!" Plo urged. Cody took out a flask and poured it into Kit's mouth. He skin immediately regained some color, and his eyes returned to normal. He headache eased.

"th-thank you" he breathed.

"your tentacles" Ahsoka reminded him.

"yes." said Kit, wincing, "put ointment on the bandages and bandage the one that is cut off. As for the almost cut off one...amputate it" he said, shuddering.

"amputate it! but..."

"it is the only way. We have no medical supplies, and if we don't it will become infected and I will die" Kit said this all in barely a whisper, trying to save his strength.

"ok, master Plo, I'm gonna need a little help with this. Rex and Cody, you come here too. " said Ahsoka. "wait. Do you have ointment?" she asked Kit.

"my pack. On my belt."

Ahsoka looked in there and sound a little bottle of green ointment. "my, you Nautolans sure like green, huh?" she asked teasingly. Kit, though in pain, flashed her a smile. _Oh, god. He's so cute!_Ahsoka thought. "ok," she said, brushing the thought from her mind, "I need Rex to hold his head, and Cody, I need you to hold the rest of him. Master Plo, I need you to have the bandages and ointment ready."

"Ahsoka, what are you going to amputate with?" Cody asked.

"this" Ahsoka, pulled a small knife out of her pocket. "medical knife. Too fragile to pick the lock, but I think it'll work." she looked grim.

"I must warn you Ahsoka," Kit said, "I may struggle, even beg you to stop. But you must ignore me. If you stop, it will be even more painful. I will scream. I might even cry. But you must not stop. Understand?"

"yes master" said Ahsoka, trembling a bit. Plo put his arm around her.

"you'll do fine" he said.

"all right," she said, feeling a little scared, "here it goes" She started to saw off Kit's tentacle, Kit screamed. Ahsoka kept going. Kit screamed as though his body was on fire. He writhed, trying to get Rex and Cody off him. More clones came over to help hold him down.

"no, please!" Kit was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ahsoka kept going, but inside, she was hurting so bad. She hated to see him in pain, and now she was the one causing it. Tears pooled in her eyes, and her breath started coming in gasps. But finally, the tentacle came off. Plo came over and wrapped the ointment-soaked bandages around the stumps of the tentacles. He saw Ahsoka crying.

"It's ok, little 'soka. They'll grow back, don't worry." They looked down at a peacefully sleeping Kit. "you did a good job" he said, stroking her head tails. "now get some sleep."

Later that night, Plo woke up to the sound of someone crying. As he looked closer to the figure in the darkness, he realized it was Ahsoka.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahsoka" said Plo, "what's wrong?" he came over to put his arm around her, but then she glared at him. He was shocked by the look on her face. It was tearstained and totally miserable. And her eyes were so deep with unfathomable sadness. She sniffled.

"go away, master Plo!" she said hoarsely.

"Ahsoka, what's the matter?" He asked tenderly, staying where he was.

"It's master Fisto! He...I thought he loved me..." she burst into a wave of fresh sobbing.

"what did he do?" Asked Plo. He would rip Fisto from limb to limb if he ever purposely hurt Ahsoka.

"he..." but Ahsoka got no further. For at that moment, the sleeping Kit muttered,

"Aayla" In his sleep. And caused Ahsoka to burst into tears once again. Then it all became crystal clear to Plo.

Kit Fisto was not in love with Ahsoka. He was in love with Aayla Secura.

"oh, little 'Soka" said Plo. "It's ok. Come on, you can sleep by me."

Ahsoka looked at him gratefully. He lay down and she lay down next to him, snuggling in his warm Jedi robes. He put an arm around her, and she felt safe, as though nothing could touch her.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up to a very obnoxious "la, la, la, Wassabi" She blinked a few times, and then looked over at a battle droid with his head looking into their cell.. Some of the clones were already up, looking confused and rather worried. "heh, heh, hey guys, what's up?" Said, the battle droid, A.K.A. Matchstick.

"um..sir" Said Cody, "why is that battle droid acting so weird?"

"that's matchstick. He's a spy clone."

"THAT'S a clone?"

"yep."

" I am NOT related to him"

"um..yeah you are"

"um...heh, heh," said Matchstick "you guys ready to get out?"

"hell, yeah" said Ahsoka.

"then let's begin" Said Matchstick, and it would have been dramatic if he had not, at that moment, tripped over his own feet.

"this is the guy that is supposed to help us escape?" Asked Cody, looking worried.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**oh. my. God. I HAVE JUST GOTTEN OVER A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I AM SO SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING!**

After Plo had managed to pick up Kit, who was unconscious and incapable of moving, they were off. Nine scared and slightly annoyed clones, three Jedi (one of which was unconscious), and one VERY exited and bouncy clone/battle droid/spy who was annoying the crap out of everyone. Some of the clones, who were rookies, were shaking, scared to be discovered by Greivous or some droids. Matchstick was making so much noise that they were sure to get caught. But Matchstick himself wasn't worried. He knew this ship like the back of his hand, he knew all the patrol times, when it would be safe to walk down which corridors, and, all in all, he was very confident. Maybe a little _too_ confident. But that didn't bother him. In his rather messed up world, the words _too much_ didn't exist.

"heh, heh, almost there" Said Matchstick. He stopped as he neared a wall, causing everyone to bump into him. A few rookies yelped.

"Matchstick, you're gonna draw attention to us. Seriously, we're gonna get caught!" Said Ahsoka, who was tired of his constant shenanigans. First, he had pretended to be a battle droid around the corner. Then, he'd turned all the lights out on them. And now _this_! They were hurt, and needed to get back without dying, she thought.

=calm yourself, Ahsoka= Master Plo said in her head with force speak. Ahsoka smiled.

=sorry,= she said. "well, at least no one's found us yet." she said, trying to be optimistic. Just then, they heard,

"HALT!" as a bunch of battle droids, obviously on patrol duty, came around the corner and saw them.

"I spoke too soon" she muttered.

"Quick, we have to take the shortcut!" yelled Matchstick, who was kind of confused. Those battle droids shouldn't have been there at all. But luckily, he had his shortcut.

"what shortcut?" Said Cody, trying not to panic.

"this one!" Matchstick yelled at him, and with that, he removed a piece of the wall and shoved them all in. Ahsoka was shoved in, and she felt herself falling into darkness.

As soon as Matchstick had closed off the hatch and jumped, he realized that this was the wrong corridor and the wrong shortcut. But he didn't worry, this shortcut would get the impatient people where they wanted to go. And besides, this one was _fun_!

"Matchstick, where are we?" Ahsoka shouted to the clone as he fell next to her. They were still plummeting with no sign of the bottom. "and won't the droids follow us?"

"um..no, heh, heh" Said matchstick. "I closed off the entrance. And...I think we're falling down an elevator shaft. Wrong shortcut, Heh, heh"

"thank you Matchstick, for pointing out the obvious" Said Cody, very pissed.

"heh, heh, It's gonna hurt when we hit the bottom" Matchstick retorted.

"oh, god, you didn't have to tell me that?"

"heh, heh. I think I see the bottom. It looks hard. I can't wait to hit it! It's gonna hurt so bad!" Said Matchstick excitedly.

Cody groaned, looking like he needed an aspirin.

Then, they hit the bottom.

"I was right!" said Matchstick, the only one who seemed to be uninjured.

As soon as they managed to get their bruised bodies out of the elevator shaft, they were facing a huge battalion of droids.

"not good" Plo breathed. They rushed in, using hand to hand combat the the few weapons Matchstick managed to provide them with to take down the droids. Ahsoka was not aware of anything, just that she was in battle. She just destroyed, and destroyed, and destroyed the droids mindlessly, heedless of her injuries. finally the last droid fell, and everyone manafed to give a grim slime. exept matchstick. He was smiling like it was the happiest day in his life. "we have to keep moving," said Plo and he picked up Kit again. Just then an alarm went off. "Run!" Plo yelled.

They manged to reach the pod, even though the alarm was going off. They lost a few of the troopers in some small droid attacks though, and everyone looked worse then they had an hour ago. Just as they were about to escape, the tide turned on them, and Greivous came around the corner, anger in his eyes. "you thought you could escape, couldn't you, Jedi?" He said. Just then Kit Fisto woke up.

"wh-what?" he stammered, looking around. Then he saw Greivous. "you bastard!" he yelled.

"ha! fools!" said Greivous, and he charged at them. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and started battling him. Unfortunately, Greivous was too good, and he knocked over the small girl, easily disarming her. He was about to strike the fatal blow when Plo slid under him and blocked it. The two fought wildly, until the energy was so great that no one could see them through the smoke and light. Then, there was silence. Then, as the dust cleared, they saw the two still bodies of Plo and Greivous. Greivous was still breathing, but Master Plo showed no signs of life.

For once, Matchstick's smile faded.

Ahsoka stirred. "what?" she said, waking up. "Oh my god! I lost to Greivous!"

"Master Plo fought Greivous for you. He saved you" Said Kit.

"Master Plo? Where is he?" She wondered, sitting and rubbing her head.

"Well, Um...we think he's..dead." Kit replied, a sad look in his deep dark eyes. But, for once in her life, Ahsoka didn't want to see _his_ eyes. She wanted to see they eyes of master Plo, who had saved her, who had taken her to the Jedi temple, who had comforted her the night she found out Kit didn't love her. She wanted to hug _him, _kiss _him, _put her hand on _his_ chest. Not Kit's. But he was gone. And it was too late. She gasped, the news piercing her heart like an arrow. _gone._ It couldn't be true. It's couldn't be possible. But it was there.

"master Plo!" screamed Ahsoka, tears streaming down her cheeks, running over to his lifeless body, caressing him, kissing him, doing everything she should have done to him before this. She loved him, she realized. Really loved him.

"master Plo, master Plo, master Plo..." she whispered, cradling him in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, people, this is it. The final chapter. It's short, but hopefully it conveys enough emotion. Tell me if I should write a sequel or not. Hope you like it! :)**

_Master Plo wasn't sure what was going on. He seemed to keep slipping in and out of the living world. He felt the padawan's sadness, although he wasn't sure why. He was dizzy, and very confused. He became aware of a light in front of him. He could see a paradise. A paradise where there was no war, no pain, only peace and freedom. But...he could see now, as if he was rising up in the air. He saw the scene below, Ahsoka, dear little Ahsoka, crying over his body. He had a choice. Leave the child, and go into permanent bliss, or stay. He smiled, remembering that he was a Kel Dor, and Kel Dor always do what's right. He closed his eyes as he made his decision. Permanent bliss could wait. _

"master Plo..." Said Ahsoka, sobbing. Kit sighed. She'd been crying for over an hour and he'd tried everything. Well, almost everything. Moving over to Ahsoka, he whispered into her ear, "Ahsoka, he wouldn't want you to be sad." She glanced at him, tears streaked down her cheeks. He kneeled down and put an arm around her. "Let me make you feel better" He pulled her closer. She stiffened, but then Kit put his lips on hers, sealing them with a kiss. But Ahsoka was so sad, so angry, that even a kiss from Kit, the guy she'd had a crush on, couldn't shake her. She pulled away and slapped him. Kit looked shocked.

"this is all your fault, SLEEMO!" she yelled, whacking him again.

"what...?" Kit trailed off.

"If you hadn't gotten your stupid self hurt, and he hadn't had to carry you, then he wouldn't have DIED!" she screamed, punching him in the chest. She continued to pummel him, while Kit slowly grabbed her hands and forced them away.

"Ahsoka, look at me. It's no one's fault that he died. You're going to have to let go of your attachments and..." He was cut off with yet another punch from the angry Togruta.

" You're one to talk! How would you feel if your precious Aayla died, huh?" She asked, an angry, yet hurt look on her face. Kit was infuriated. All of this yelling and hitting, along with the pain from his injuries, was too much.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared, shoving her down. "you do NOT talk to me like that, get it?" Ahsoka whimpered. Kit shoved her away and moved to the other side of the pod, breathing heavily. He knew he shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but that child was so...ugh! He curled up, and taking deep breaths, he fell asleep. Ahsoka sniffled.

"ohhh! Sexual tension!" said Matchstick, before getting whacked in the head by Rex. Everyone settled down except for Ahsoka, who was silently sobbing still. Then, suddenly, she felt Master Plo's body start to breathe again, his chest rising under her hands.

"Master Plo?" she asked, not willing to believe it. He moved a bit, as if to say, 'yes, young one?'. "MASTER PLO!" Ahsoka screamed, almost leaping onto him in total happiness and excitement. He was alive! Alive! Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed into his chest, this time from relief and wonder. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you"

Plo's heart almost stopped for a second. It was though him and Ahsoka were sealed off from the rest of the world, where time had frozen.

"I-I love you too" he breathed, not willing to believe it. "I've loved you ever since I brought you to the temple." He embraced her. She rubbed her head-tails up against his tusks. He felt his heartbeat go up and his breathing got faster. "Ahsoka, I just woke up!" He whispered.

"Right" said Ahsoka, face reddening. "Perhaps we should do this later" Under his mask, Plo smiled. Kit, who had managed NOT to be freaked out (like many of the clones) by this small display of affection, came over.

"Master Plo, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes" Said Plo, feeling like he was flying. He pulled Ahsoka closer, rubbing her head-tails, and chucked. Ahsoka purred happily. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I love you" Around them, all the clones were yelling and whooping, and the small pod, in the middle of dark, cold space, in a war-torn galaxy where there seemed to be never-ending darkness, shown with it's own kind of light. A small light of happiness.


End file.
